Chapter 1
by Sorairomagatama
Summary: A sub. Fan Fiction story based on the Detective Conan Story, Bits from Book vol. 26. Might be abit scary for kids. But please enjoy the read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is a story with its characters still not known, because this story has only just started, no one knows what's going to happen, except for maybe the author that is…

It was 7:00am, and Katelyn King, aged 16, just woke up from her alarm clock. "Oh damn… 1st day of a new school…"

That's right; she just came back from overseas, and she has to start school today. Luckily for her, she already has a friend, Sophie, who lives next door, and is going to the same school Katelyn was going to go to.

"Quick, eat your breaky before you leave!" Katelyn's grandma says,

Katelyn's mum was still overseas and her dad had split up with her mum before she was even 1.

"Ok, ok, wait, I still have time!" Katelyn yells back.

As Katelyn walks out of her house, she hears someone,

"Kate! Quick you can have a lift!"

It was Sophie.

Sophie was really nice and she was really positive. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders, and it was all layered, so it was never tied back. Katelyn on the other hand, was more energetic, and nice. She had her hair in layers but it was past her shoulders, and so she could still put it up.

"So this is the day when I finally meet Tom!" Katelyn says.

Tom was a boy in Sophie's class who was Sophie's boyfriend.

"Shut up! You have to pass Natasha's questions though since you're new…" Sophie replies,

"What is it with this Natasha person?" Katelyn replies.

"Oh, if you're new, she checks with you to promise never to lay a hand on her (Natasha's) crush"

"Huh? Why can't she just ask her crush out?" Katelyn asks; a little confused.

"Well this guy, he's gonna be in our class (so is Natasha), he's like top at sports and that, good looking then most (or 4/5 of the class), and Natasha's liked him since yr 7, but he wont go out with her for some reason" Sophie explained "He's Tom's friend, and Tom told me that Jack, that's the guy's name, doesn't want to go out with people like Natasha!"

"Ok…" Katelyn says.

"Well, that's our school…" Sophie says as they get out of the car.

The school looked pretty neat. The rose bushes were all freshly watered, and it looked colourful. The school was rather bright too. You could see the huge gym next to the classrooms.

"Average school, I think…" Katelyn mutters.

They went into the classroom as the bell went.

As they walked in though, someone came running towards Katelyn.

"Oh my god! You're the new girl right?"

It was a girl with brownish blonde hair with blonde tips in her hair. Her face had eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, sparkles and she smelled of more deodorant then you could have in a bottle.

"Um… yeah…" Katelyn replies still stunned at the girls face and smell.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Klinsdale!! I'm just asking you everything I ask to new people!" She says in one of those girlish times (x) 100 voices.

"Ok…" Katelyn looked to Sophie for support, but Sophie just shrugged

"Ok, see that guy there?" she points to a guy with brown hair sitting next to who Katelyn knew was Sophie's boyfriend.

The guy who was next to Tom was sort of tall, not fat or too skinny, he turned around to see what was going on.

That was when Katelyn had a thought that she knew him from somewhere, but she thought to say nothing but-

"Yeah, that guy…"

"Yes him, do you think his hot?" Natasha kept asking,

"I don't even know him…" Katelyn replies a little annoyed. Liking her lesser by the second.

"Well if you ever do, don't touch him cause his mine!" Natasha gives her the withering look.

Then the guy that Natasha likes (Jack as mentioned on the 1st page) stood up to say something, but Katelyn got to have her say 1st,

"S'cuse me? Why are you telling me what to do? You're **not** my mum, and I'm _pretty_ lucky you're not!" Katelyn said back giving her _the look_.

Everyone else had a surprised look, because anyone going against Natasha would have to face the death penalty (not really, but just as bad).

"Well some ones said something for once!" Jack said to Katelyn as he approached the commotion,

"I'm Jack, don't worry about her –" Points to Natasha "-cause she can't do much"

"Yeah, too much of a bitch" Tom adds as he too followed after his friend (Ooh, OUCH! Bad language I say).

Natasha looked angrily at Tom, but not Jack, and went to sit down at her seat.

"Well everyone, we have a new student from today, her name's Katelyn, so I hope everyone welcomes her!" Mr. Jhonston yelled out. "Oh, and er… seats, oh there's one next to Jack" he adds.

'Oh no…' Katelyn thought as she approached the seat. She could hear Natasha, whispering to her friends, but Jack wasn't looking worried or happy, he just sat there looking pretty bored. But when Katelyn drew the chair back and sat down, he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to the board.

"What is wrong with that weirdly strange person?" Katelyn asks Sophie.

"She's just being normal" Sophie sighed.

"Oh yeah, right, normal is it?" Katelyn said sarcastically.

"How was Jack?" Sophie asked

"Er… normal…" Katelyn replied a bit puzzled.

"Well, usually he won't introduce himself to girls, he gets introduced by other people, and normally he won't want anyone sitting next to him either!" Sophie said.

"Uh huh…" Katelyn replied barely listening to her.

"Come on Kate! That is a miracle and that means he might like you!" Sophie said excitedly.

"No he won't!" A voice said from behind them

"Achoo I'm allergic to bitches!" Katelyn yelled out (LANGUAGE Katelyn!! Honestly!).

A couple of people with Natasha giggled, Natasha gives them the look and turns back to Katelyn

"Jack wouldn't like you, he'd prefer a more gentle type like me-"

"Oh yeah!?" Katelyn burst out "If he did like you why aren't you going out with him in the 1st place? If you don't mind, I don't give a damn about this whole business, so, leave us alone in peace" she finished.

"Hey, what's this all about!?" Tom's voice came through a small gap in the gathering crowd. Jack and Tom had come up to see what was going on

"Why don't you just, give her a brake? She just came here today, barely knows me, and you start blabbing on and on about this whole thing about 'Don't go out with Jack'" Jack said and kept going showing no obvious emotions what so ever,

"Yeah, you do realise this _is_ a free country? Jack can go out with ANYBODY he likes" Tom adds from behind him; Jack rolls his eyes.

"I hate this…" Katelyn said and walked off

"Hey wait!" Sophie followed her.

Tom noticed Jack slightly worried about it and said,  
"Why aren't you going after her?"

"Wha-?" Jack said back rather pink and confused  
"Ha! Just a joke! Get it!" Tom ran before he got killed.

"Kate! Wait!" Sophie caught up with Katelyn "Don't worry about Natasha!"

"Oh, that, I don't care about her" Katelyn replies,

"Well then are you alright?" Sophie asks nervously

"Yeah, 120" Katelyn replied, "I just don't like being surrounded by 20 people…" Katelyn muttered

"Oh… Yeah… I'm sorry I can't say anything back at them…"

"Nah, it's ok, you're not the kind of person who would go and say mean things to people…" Katelyn paused


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

11 years ago, there was Katelyn, at the park with her mum. She was in the gym part of the park where no one was around. She started playing an exercise game. The aim of the game was to touch as many of the glowing buttons as you can. Kind of like the game, 'Whack a mole' or something like that.

Katelyn got tired of it after a while, and she went outside again to ride the bike.

When she came back, there was a boy about her age. He had with him a soccer ball. He started the button game, only he was hitting the buttons with the ball when it flashed. Miraculously (well it's a close miracle because I can't do it!), they all hit the right buttons. When he did that twice all the way through, he noticed Katelyn staring at him in amazement. He asked to her;

"Do you want a go?" and passed her the soccer ball,

"um… ok, I'll try" She said, and tried.

She tried and tried, but she couldn't get it. She got a couple, but not all. She was nearly in tears trying to get at least 5, but she wouldn't give up. Finally, the boy said,

"You never give up do you?" and looks at Katelyn. Katelyn wiped away tears, pushed the stop button, and smiled. The boy seemed to be a little taken a back by the tears, but smiled back and said something, introducing himself, but Katelyn did not remember, that was what she was thinking about through the 3rd and 4th class. She had this strong doubt that it was Jack, 5 years old, but she still couldn't remember his name.

"Hey… Was it Katelyn?" Jack suddenly asked Katelyn.

She jumped up in surprise

"What? Oh, yeah it is!" Katelyn said as she slowly tuned back in to the real world.  
"Ehem!" Natasha coughs loudly

"would you like a cough lolly now? Katelyn asked. Everyone except Natasha and her friends laughed, Katelyn and Jack smile at each other.

"So, how was Jack?" Sophie asks Katelyn on the way out of the class as the bell rang

"Er… Nice/normal?" Katelyn replies,

"Do you want to stay with me to watch Tom & Jack play soccer? They have their practices today"

"Yeah fine" Katelyn looks cautiously around the corridor for Natasha just in case she heard.

Katelyn sat and watched in amazement at the soccer practice. She found herself CONSTANTLY looking at Jack!! She thought as she continued to watch that it really was him 11 years ago. (I'm **sure** she stared at him only for that reason!! "Shut up author!!" Katelyn mumbles, sorry)

Then Katelyn realised that Natasha had come to watch the practice as well

"Oh no, crazy girl alert!!" She whispers to Sophie.

"Having fun?" Natasha asked as she approached them

"Yeah, fun! Really fun _watching_ isn't it!" Katelyn replied. Natasha ignores that.

You can tell they care about each other so much… ish… not!!

"They've finished Kate!" Sophie says as she tries to break the 'look' competition.  
"Oh, right" Katelyn stood up and looked towards the oval.

Every player was getting a drink. Just for a bit, Jack looked toward Katelyn. She put up a hand to wave-

"Don't wave to him!" Natasha yells,

"I was only saying 'hi'! Are you having problems restraining yourself in your blonde brain?" Katelyn yells and walks off… (Ouch)

She'd walked about a block from the school when she heard someone running up to her. She turned around to find Jack coming after her!

"What are you…?" She began,

"I… heard that… Natasha said something… and you left… So I… thought to come after you… cause Sophie's worried…" and Jack stopped to catch his breath

"Gee you didn't have to…" Katelyn trailed off.

Jack started walking again as he caught his breath and Katelyn started walking with him as well.

"Hey…" they both started and ended at the same time and hesitated to speak.

"Do I know you from like… 11 years ago?" Katelyn finally asked after the awkward silence,

"Maybe… Er… yeah" Jack replied slowly.

"Were you the kid at Mt. Lock Park?" Katelyn asks sounding a little excited

"Yeah" Jack replies still slowly

"Oh, yeah I thought I'd seen you from somewhere! I just didn't have a _clue_ where though" Katelyn laughed…

10 minutes later, Sophie came with Mr. Dean the family driver (Sophie's family is 'RICH').

"So, how was your 1st time 'alone'?" Sophie asked cheekily,

"What the hell are you…!" Katelyn and Jack both say.

Sophie giggles and says, "Did anything 'interesting' happen?"

"Sophie!" Katelyn starts,

"I'm not part of this…" Jack sits back in his seat looking away from the arguing people.

They stopped at a 'HUGE' mansion looking house.

"Wow! that is huge…" Katelyn mumbles looking at the house.

"Didn't you know my parents are famous?" Jack says to Katelyn,

"Oh, are they?" Katelyn replies,

"My dad's an author of a best-seller book, my mum's a retired actress!" Jack says as he took his seat belt off

"Wow, where's your parents then?" Katelyn asks,

"They don't live with me" Jack says,

"Don't you miss them?" Katelyn asks,

"Not really" Jack replies getting out of the car,

"Really? Wow…that's odd…" Katelyn says looking, rather in the negative side.

"Hang on, where do you live then?" Jack asks after a slight pause when he showed a sign of annoyance,

"Next to her-" she points to Sophie

"-so not far"

"Oh, right" Jack finishes.

"Thanks for the lift!" Jack says to Mr. Dean, does a mini salute thing and walks to his house.

It was after school the next day (the day was pretty much the same as the first day). Katelyn had started to walk home, but she had this strange prickly feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around, looking over her shoulder.

'No, no one there'. She knew someone was watching her, so as she came to a corner, she quickly looked back.

"What the…!" Katelyn began because when she looked back, she found Natasha standing there with a gang of 5 guys!

"What're you doing?" Katelyn asked them,

"These guys have all decided to teach you a few manners" Natasha replies.

"Oh really, nice plan! But you're making a bad mistake doing that!" Katelyn said, looking rather confident

"Just learn…" Natasha said looking annoyed now.

"All right, go a head teaching!" Katelyn drops her bag.

"Go on boys…" Natasha says this and the 5 guys charge in towards Katelyn.

Number 1 (Don't know their names!) charge up 1st to throw a punch at Katelyn, but she just moves out of the way without the slightest hesitation, only moving about 5cm to get out of the way. Number 2 comes to kick her around the middle, Katelyn jumps in time, flips in mid air, and axe kicks the guy as she came down. Number 2 drops down on the ground, moaning in pain slightly. Number 3 charges to tackle Katelyn. Katelyn jumps over him, and lands right next to number 4.

"Hi!" Katelyn said, and that would be the last thing number 4 would remember because Katelyn grabbed his hand and hit the base of the neck as she pulled on the arm, and he hasn't risen after that blow. She back kicks number 3 around the middle and he falls down completely winded. She round kicks number 5 around the neck and he falls down (K.O). Number 1 punches and punches at Katelyn, but she either moved to the side, or weaved under to get out of the way. She seemed to know what number 1 was going to do and where he would aim. It looked like Katelyn was reading a book! And finally 'WHACK' she kicks number 1 around his neck and he faints. Natasha stood the whole time in her same spot, her mouth slowly opening wide at the sight she was seeing. Katelyn stands up properly and straightens her clothes. She stands on number 3 and reaches down to get her bag. When she got it, she turned around to Natasha.

Katelyn giggled and walks on, saying "next time, think about the poor guys that are going to be knocked out…!

As you can gather from that, Katelyn is a pretty good fighter!! She did do a bit of martial arts when she was over seas, just for 'personal protection'!

**Not A Chapter!**

Katelyn was in her room; thinking about what Natasha might do the next few days to get back at her. But the following 3 days, nothing happened, I mean, Natasha seemed more careful, but no fights. On the weekend, Sophie, Tom, Katelyn & Jack were supposed to go to a theme park in the nearby town…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

It was Saturday morning and Katelyn was waiting outside Sophie's house. Sitting on the front door step, careful not to disturb Sophie and Tom!!

"SHUT UP AUTHOR!" Sophie yells, sorry, sorry, I'm just considering your privacy!

Jack came walking down after a few minutes. He smiled at Katelyn and asked,

"What're you doing out here?"

"I didn't want to 'disturb' other people's private life" Katelyn replied cheekily

"Oh…" Jack says.

The door slowly opened up, Sophie voice said,

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"Um… Nothing!" Katelyn & Jack replied.

"Jack!!" Tom yelled out from behind Sophie,

"Kate!!" Sophie yells.

"Quick! Get in the car before they take off!" Jack starts running as he finished.

"Hey!" Tom says. Tom & Sophie chased Jack & Katelyn in to the car & they were arguing on the way to the park as well!

"You know, you 2–" (Jack & Katelyn) "- always seem to team up" Tom suddenly said  
"And?" Jack replies looking out of the window.

"You 2 would make a great couple!" Sophie adds,

Katelyn & Jack look at each other and edge away on their seats from each other.

"Happy?" Katelyn says,

"No I'm not" Sophie replies,

"It's about time Jack had gone out with someone!" Tom adds,

"WHAT!? **You** haven't?" Katelyn asks Jack, who nods and looks a little annoyed.

"Kate you can be the 1st one!" Sophie cheekily says,

"Hell no!" Katelyn yells,

"I mean, no offence to you-" she points to Jack "-but I've only known him properly for a week!"

"SO!?" Tom & Sophie both say.

"Ok change the subject!" Jack butts in,

"hear, hear!" Katelyn adds glumly.

"How old do you think you are? You're both 16-"

"No I'm not," Katelyn says

"-Well you're 15 then! Who cares! You seem to get along!" Sophie kept going.

"Katelyn's nice! Jack! Go out with her or, or… Tom will kill you!"

"What?" Tom asks.

Jack looked really annoyed now, and when he spoke he sounded really annoyed too,

"All right! I'll admit that she's better than every other girl in the class (except you Sophie), but that doesn't mean I'll go out with her!" Jack confesses and goes a bit (really slightly), red.

"Mr Dean? Can you help?" Katelyn asks desperately to the driver.

"Well I don't see the point on why you have to force them to go out" Mr. Dean says thoughtfully,

"Yeah! Change the subject or shut up!" Jack says

"Fine" Tom & Sophie replies a little annoyed, and that was the end of that conversation!

"We're here!" Mr. Dean calls out from the front.

"Hooray!" Tom calls out. They all hop out of the car, and after thanking Mr. Dean, walks to the entrance of the theme park.

"So, which rides 1st?" Katelyn asks,

"Dunno" Tom says,

"Any" Jack replies.

"Ghost house?" Sophie excitedly says

"NO!" Katelyn yells back

"Don't you like ghosts?" Jack asks,

"She's completely terrified of them!" Sophie says,

"Sophie!!" Katelyn yells going red.

"Sorry had to say" Sophie apologised,

"At least not in front of them!" Katelyn yells,

"Thanks Sophie" Jack & Tom says.

"We'll go in then shall we?" Sophie asks casually,

"I'm not!" Katelyn goes,

"Fine" Sophie says with a sigh, and walks off with Tom.

"Come on! It's not too scary!" Jack says,

"Bull…" Katelyn says and looks away.

"Why would you care anyway" Katelyn asked,

"If I didn't, why would I be here?" Jack replied.

After a slight pause, in which Katelyn blushed a bit,

Katelyn finally says, "Fine! I'll go in! But no laughing!"

"Don't worry I won't!" Jack pulls Katelyn op out of her seat.

The two join Sophie and Tom who were already at the ticket booth, buying tickets to enter the Ghost House.



"Hello cruel world…" Katelyn says as she walks in.

"**ROAR!**" "**EEK!**" "**AARGH!**" Screams erupt from the speakers as the 4 walk through the dimly lit corridors. Katelyn blocks her ears as much as she can.

"How are you Katelyn? Living?" Sophie asks, "NO!" Katelyn managed to say

And then-

An ear splitting scream erupted from the corner of the passageway. They all run to the corner when they see a paddle of something…red.

"Oh no… I think it's blood!" Sophie screams

"Probably fake" Tom casually says,

"No it's not" Jack says after he bent down, touched it, and tasted it (EW, but since it's an emergency, who cares?).

"Hey, what's that over there?" Sophie asks,

"Hang on I gotta torch here somewhere… There it is" and as Katelyn shorn the light to the object, no one had expected that thing to even be there. No one expected that Katelyn would have a torch with her, but no one expected the head of the ticket booth guy to be there…

Katelyn dropped the torch. Sophie stood frozen at the spot and couldn't even scream or say anything. Jack & Tom stood there with white faces.

Then, they heard footsteps, dragging something behind it, something heavy and metal like…

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Tom whispers,

"We can't!" Jack whispers,

"Why?" Katelyn asked,

"Didn't you see the sign? This place is a maze!" Jack continued. The footsteps drew nearer.

"Let's go!" Jack whispered. They all silently ran up the corridor, screams still erupting from the speakers. Katelyn blocks her ears again as she runs.

"Wow!" Tom & Sophie fall down a trick tunnel (part of the SCARY attraction) leaving Jack & Katelyn.

"Oh no!" Katelyn mutters,

"Don't worry they'll get out" Jack said, looking at his phone,

"What're you doing?" Katelyn whispers,

"Look, I gotta map of this maze through the net, and I just sent Tom a copy, so they'll get out eventually" Jack said as he kept running.

"How can you be so calm?" Katelyn suddenly asked as they ran through more paths,

"Because I've got hope, and I don't want to die like this. Plus, if I die, your most likely to" He said,

"Come on let's go!" Jack said after another pause. Katelyn had blushed slightly, but since the ghost house is dimly lit (except when fake lightning flashed), Jack couldn't see he face properly.

"Hey! It's a dead end! It says to walk on!" Jack muttered. They could hear the murderer coming just a few 10 meters back.

"Oh no…" Katelyn muttered

"Hang on, in here quick!" Jack had found a gap in the wall,

"You go in 1st" Jack said

"but-" Katelyn started

"go quick!" Jack urged Katelyn.

So Katelyn went in the space 1st , grumbling as she did.

"Hang on! This is black light!" Katelyn whispered (Black light: one of those purple lights that bugs get lured into, and they can show security measures on $)

"So?" Jack replied,

"I'm wearing whitish blue! Making my clothes glow white!" Katelyn quickly muttered,

"Oh yeah! Quick! He's coming! Just try and hide behind me and don't be seen!" Jack managed to say this when the murderer was a few meters away.

Katelyn found that Jack had sort of covered her out of sight anyway. He had his head turned side ways a bit so he can get a better view of what the murderer was doing. Katelyn had never been in that much of a close distance (distance in space, not relationship) with a guy before, but knew not many would be as kind and thoughtful as the guy in front of her.

Katelyn pulled her arms out from behind her back, and slowly put it around Jack's waist as a hug. Jack looked down at Katelyn blushing to a shade of the brightest red you could ever see. Katelyn could hear Jack's heart beat, which was going rather fast since he was really nervous (by the murderer and Katelyn!)

The murderer went right passed where Jack & Katelyn were hiding, looked at the dead end, and headed back the way he/she came. "Er… can you let go, he's gone" Jack said quietly, still embarrassed, "sorry" Katelyn said and let go. Jack went to check the dead end.

Then, a yell erupts from behind Jack. The murderer is standing behind Jack, and is just about to cut down on him with an axe! Jack was nearly cut in half until Katelyn tackled him down, just in time, so that Jack got out of the way of the axe.

"You little annoying piece of …" The murderer growled (LANGUAGE!), "you can be cut in half like that ticket booth guy, trying to scab money off me like an ungrateful little-"

But the murderer didn't get to finish his sentence; Katelyn had kicked his jaw upwards so he was looking at the ceiling.

"You mess with my friends you freak-" Katelyn kicked the murderer around the middle "- one more time-" now kicking the murderer's knee to the side, making him fall down, "-then I'll blow you to the middle of next week" Katelyn finished, and elbows the poor murderer's middle, and he gets winded. The murderer is rolling around on the ground, obviously in pain (Stop, Drop & Roll?).

"Wow! That was quick…" Jack said, rather dazed after the sight of the quick fight.

"Oh… um … Yeah it was…" Katelyn said.

Then, the corridor is suddenly lit. Someone had turned on the lights. A group of armed police officers comes in sight.

"Are you 2 alright?" One of the officers asked Jack & Katelyn,

"Yeah, we're fine" Katelyn said,

"We have it under control now, you can go outside through that wall, there's a secret door" the officer continued, looking a little annoyed about all these secretive doorways.

Jack pushed the wall a bit and it opened up, "Smart" he said.

The passage way after that secret door ended at another door. Jack opened that one, and found himself outside.

"You're safe!" Sophie yelled out in tears as she saw Jack & Katelyn come out.

"We made it through with a close shave" Jack said rather casually (is he mad?).

"Did any 'happenings' happen?" Tom asked rather curiously,

"What do you…?" Jack & Katelyn start

"Well you-" Tom points to Katelyn "-were holding rather closely to Jack's jacket when you came out"

"So! I was scared!" Katelyn argued,

"Bull!" Tom says,

"She was!" Jack butts in,

"How do you know?" Tom asks, sounding more suspicious now,

"Because…" Jack began and stopped; trying to get the words out about the fact Katelyn had given him a hug.

"Because?" Tom asked,

"Never mind…" Jack tries to walk off,

"What?" Tom grabs him so Jack doesn't run away,

"Nuthin" Jack said as he tried to get away.

So Tom & Jack argued the whole time while waiting for Mr. Dean to come and pick them up, and Katelyn & Sophie sat down at a bench and said nothing…


End file.
